no me abandones
by ysanimed
Summary: un día como cualquiera la vida de las chicas va a dar un vuelco por una nueva guerra y todo se volverá diferente amigos ,familia ,dolor ,tristeza, amor ,¿amor? si amor todas las parejas pasen y lean advertencia: gore las powerpuff girls z no son mías solo utilizo mi imaginacion con ellas como CAPITULO 4 y 5 ACTUALIZADO PERDONEN LA DEMORA :X en pausa (pinches clases)
1. porque

Bueno estas aquí porque quieres leer esta historia y bueno espero que les guste

**Las powerpuff girls no son mías si lo fueran estaría muy feliz**

**No me abandones**

Este día en la ciudad de Tokio 3 súper chicas estaban peleando contra mojo por un robo, pero este día no sería tan tranquilo como ellas creerían ese día su vida daría un vuelco mortal en el que solo 6 sobrevivirían 3 chicos y 3 chicas el comienzo del final.

Momoko: suelta ese dinero mojo.

Mojo: oblígame lo necesito para cuidar a mis hijos.

Kaoru: pues nos vale nada para que lo necesites y si ya dejamos de habar a pelear

Miyaco: chicas y si en realidad si lo necesita.

Momoko: ¡no! tiene que devolverlo y si no lo hace (**mirándolo con cara asesina XD) **se lo quitaremos a la fuerza.

Kaoru: jujuju me gusta esa idea.

**Después de un rato de golpes y patadas mojo se fue corriendo todo lastimado después de devolver el dinero.**

Pero de repente una luz en el cielo las distraerse pero después se volvió en un horrible semblante de horror al darse cuenta de que en el cielo estaba esa horrible forma de hongo que solo significaba algo una bomba una guerra lo que habían escuchado era real los muertos vivientes atacarían.

Miyaco: chicas

Fue la primera en hablar y despertar del trance a las chicas que se alarmaron y fueron apresuradas a la fuente de la luz el laboratorio del profesor.

Momoko: ¿profesor? – Se notaba el miedo en su voz-

Kaoru: hay alguien?- no estaba tan nerviosa pero si preocupada-

¿?:C-chicas?

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy si les gusto porfa comenten para saber si continuar en el próximo capítulo se responderá la duda y los chicos como la pasan todo en el próximo capítulo desde aquí en adelante tiene gore **

**Las chicas tienen 15 años y los chicos 16 son un poco menos brutos que en la serie chao by by**


	2. conociendo el porque

**Hola bueno este es el capítulo 2 gracias por sus reviews los quiero, bueno comencemos.**

Kaoru: quien esta hay?

Profesor: chicas…lo siento corran! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡

Miyako:! ¡Profesor¡

**Pov momoko:**

El profesor nos dijo que corriéramos no entendí por qué hasta que su piel empezó a cambiar a un color verde y un tono más asqueroso, cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor le cambiaron de color los ojos a un blanco verdoso y colmillos en lugar de dientes, de repente se calmó solo escuchábamos nuestras respiraciones, se paró lentamente y entendí todo gracias a las películas de Kaoru, les grite que corrieran cuando lo vi poner una sonrisa

**No era el profesor lo que teníamos en frente…era un zombi **

Volamos a la parte de arriba del laboratorio la cual estaba destrozada y lo que vimos nos paralizo ken destrozando a puchi en busca de carne igual que el profesor, por más que nos doliera teníamos que salir del lugar para ir a buscar a el alcalde para pedirle que evacuara la ciudad.

Miyako: ese no era el profesor verdad –con lágrimas en los ojos apenas podía hablar- o, si?

Kaoru: aun en chock contesto con un sí.

Momoko: que abra pasado?-se notaba lo nerviosa y triste que estaba.

Pero cuando llegaron notaron que todo estaba vacío hasta que un loco sediento de carne alcalde salto encima de miyako y kaoru le golpeo con su martillo evitando así que mordiera a miyaco.

Pero de repente se asombraron de quien era el agresor el alcalde.

Y cuando momoko volteo a la ventana todos los ciudadanos de la ciudad eran zombis ¿porque ellas no se volvieron zombis porque? miyako rompió el silencio diciendo:

Miyako: porque –cayendo al suelo y rompiendo en llanto-

Kaoru:… chicas- mirando un punto fijo en la habitación estaba la señorita velo ensangrentada, con los ojos abiertos y sin un brazo con la boca entre abierta con una carta en mano

Momoko se espantó inmediatamente que vio de que se trataba y miyako solo se quedó callada con las manos en la boca

Kaoru: porque paso esto – se acercó al cadáver y recogió la carta con un poco de asco hasta que se movió el cadáver dando a entender que era un zombi, se asustó cuando la tomo de la pierna pero accidentalmente le dio una patada justo en el cuello asfixiándola asiendo que escupiera sangre encima de kaoru y muriera de nuevo- ah lo-lo siento.

En la carta decía: para el alcalde

De : el profesor

Tema:

E descubierto un químico de las bombas que puede crear una cura para todas las enfermedades ¡no es increíble!? Solo necesito que me den permiso para usarla en humanos no se preocupen seré yo el primero que la pruebe y es vía en el aire y adiós a las inyecciones pero lo malo es que todavía no encuentro una para las chicas dado que los rayos blancos las protegen como un escudo a este químico pero no entiendo porque este químico es la cura no una maldición, la probare la próxima semana adiós.

Firma el profesor.

Momoko: entonces si era peligroso –lo dijo con melancolía y tristeza en su voz-

Miyako: no creen que sería mejor ver si quedan sobrevivientes –lo dijo tratando de olvidar lo que paso no podía necesitaba un brazo donde llorar.

Lo que as le dolía a las 3 es que sabían perfectamente que sus familias ya eran zombis a kaoru le atormentaba ese echo y hasta empezó a llorar pero tenían esperanza que todavía quedaría gente que sobrevivió lo que no sabían es que solo 3 habían sobrevivido por tener parte del ADN de ellas.

Hasta aquí el capítulo un poco más largo que el anterior si les gusta más largo e lo avisan: D hasta la próxima: 3 ah y casi lo olvido gracias a : **I'm the darkness por tu reviews me esforzare by by.**


	3. nueva forma

Hola hola gracias a todos por sus reviews que bien que le guste y seguiré sus consejos buena idea lo de las armas sarika y gracias enserio a yek scarlet bueno aquí vamos.

Volaban lentamente por sobre la ciudad por si veían a algún sobreviviente pero nada ya iban 3 horas y ya estaban cansadas así que decidieron quedarse en una casa alejada de la ciudad a pasar la noche era de dos pisos ,pero no esperaron encontrarse con esto.

\- ¿¡que hacen ustedes aquí?¡- pregunto Momoko molesta-

\- eso íbamos a preguntar rosadita- respondió Brick molesto-

\- chicos Momoko creo que no han entendido todavía la situación en la que estamos necesitamos la casa igual que ustedes por favor—respondió Miyako calmada a pesar de lo que avía ocurrido-

\- y quien va a obligarnos- pregunto Butch sin delicadeza-

\- mira cara de mono si no quieres terminar como esos muertos vivientes nos vas a dejar pasar- respondió Kaoru aguantando las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara-

**Después de un largo rato de preguntas y respuestas llegaron a un acuerdo**

**Las chicas pasaron por sus casas buscado su ropa y cosas, claro está que quedaron marcadas por ver a su familia así **

\- estoy cansada - dijo Kaoru cuando al fin llegaron a la casa donde iban a pasar la noche-

Abrieron la puerta y los chicos las estaban esperando

\- su cuarto es arriba - dijo Boomer lo más tranquilo que pudo se notaba que no le gustaba que ellas estuvieran ahí.

Pero ellas estaban tan tristes cansadas y agobiadas que solo querían llorar hasta dormir por lo que solo asintieron con la cabeza

**Pov Brick:**

_No sé qué les ocurre ase una hora estábamos peleando y ahora solo ..Espera Brick en que estás pensando no me interesa que les suceda, me estoy volviendo loco._

Las chicas no sabían que todo Tokio estaba en cuarentena los habían encerrado en una cúpula gigante hasta que se curaran o murieran por falta de alimento.

**Desde la explosión el cuerpo de las chicas y de los chicos había empezado a cambiar su ADN y los rayos z blancos se cambiaron para poder proteger mejor a sus portadores fortaleciendo su fuerza y cambiando sus armas por unas mejores igual que su ropa.**

\- papa, mama, dai—decía Kaoru evitando llorar pero no pudo lloro en silencio hasta que se durmió pero no se dio cuenta que en su puerta estaba Butch oyéndolo todo quedando un poco abrumado por oír a Kaoru llorar.

\- Kaoru—decía Butch en silencio-

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron todos y desayunaron algunos enlatados y decidieron entrenar pero Momoko no quería lastimar a nadie más y se le ocurrió algo mejor buscar una cura.

-pero como piensas encontrar una cura ya están muertos—decía Kaoru a Momoko

\- simple si el profesor pudo crear esto yo puedo curarlo soy la de mejores notas en la escuela recuerda todo en la vida tiene solución – dijo orgullosa

\- yo la apoyo ya no quiero ver a las personas morir - dijo calmada Miyako

\- ¿¡qué?¡ no me vas a dejar así ¡arh¡ iré yo sola o los monos vienen

\- yo iré verdecita - dijo Butch burlón

\- ¿cómo me dijiste?—dijo Kaoru

-v-e-r-d-e-c-i-t-a—respondió bucth empezando así una pelea

\- yo me quedo - dijo Brick

\- yo también- dijo Boomer

-bien decidido ustedes traigan me un poco de sangre de alguno de los zombis y traigan algo para hacer una barricada para la casa—dijo Momoko feliz

**Pero cuando Kaoru y Butch se transformaron eran totalmente diferentes Kaoru estaba vestida de un pantalón largo militar, una camisa por encima del ombligo y envés de su típico martilló tenía una espada dorada con rojo, y Butch tenía un pantalón militar una camisa militar manga corta hasta el codo, un collar de placa con su nombre gravado y como arma una hacha **

Todos los presentes se asombraron, e inmediatamente como alma que manda el diablo, se transformaron.

**Momoko tenía un short corto rojo con tirantes una camisa manga larga naranja y envés de su yoyo tenía una ametralladora y Brick estaba vestido con una camisa manga larga desabrochada un poco en el pecho y un yen azul marino y tenía una escopeta.**

**Miyako tenía una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas una camisa de tirantes y un arco que tenía una cualidad de donde sea que dispare atinaría a donde apuntes, Boomer tenía un yen azul claro camisa manga corta y un chaleco y su arma era un fusil fracotirador.**


	4. tsundere

**Hola a todos y sinceramente lo lamento es que tuve unos cuantos problemas para poder continuarla pero para compensárselo la hice más larga esta vez.**

¿Pero qué? –dijo intrigada Kaoru.

Me gusta –dijo Momoko –creo que puede ser de utilidad.

Bueno, bueno, ¿nos vamos o nos quedamos? –pregunto ya un poco molesto butch.

Ya pues no te enojes, ¿que no te da curiosidad? –dijo burlona Kaoru.

Ya parecen pareja de casados –mal comentario recibió 2 golpes de lleno en la cara, mal chiste Brick mal chiste.

Volaron cerca del suelo por si oían algo pero nada nada de nada hasta que pasaron por una ruta que Kaoru conocía muy bien y fue cuando sus temores se hicieron realidad, voló mas rápido dejando a un butch confundido atrás quien la siguió pero cuando llego no la encontró hasta que un grito de ella se oyó dentro de una casa.

¡KAORU¡ -grito Butch preocupado por lo que había oído ,…nada silencio solamente inundaba la casa.

¡NO¡ -otro grito que provenía del piso de arriba lo dejo helado era Kaoru.

Butch subió a toda velocidad y se encontró con una Kaoru asustada, nerviosa, pero sobre todo triste.

PERO QUE HACES MATALO –lo que Butch no sabía era que con quien Kaoru forcejeaba era su hermano mayor.

NO PUEDO ES MI HERMA… -antes de que ella pudiera terminar Butch ya le había arrancado la cabeza al zombi.

Pe-pe-pe….-antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar una lagrima había logrado escapar de sus ojos.

A ella no le gustaba que la vieran débil, frágil,…rota, Butch no entendía, él pensaba que era solo otro zombi más pero para kaoru era alguien más alguien al que ella quería mucho.

….e-era mi…hermano –no podía más ya no lo soportaba quería llorar hasta morir ya nada le hacía pensar que merecía estar viva pero lo que paso a continuación la sorprendió.

Yo…LO SIENTO –Butch la estaba abrazando el muy se había tragado su orgullo y… ¡un momento la estaba consolando¡

n-no necesito la lastima de nadie –se notaba que su voz estaba quebrada.

No es lastima –ante esto Kaoru se sonrojo levemente, su voz se notaba tan seria que hasta le producía un pequeño miedo.

Creo que esto está bien –Kaoru estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que butch había recogido una muestra de sangre del suelo.

Creo que ya es hora de regresar –se deben preocupar si no regresamos pron… -sus palabras fueron cortadas por otras que eran casi como un susurro arrullado por la oscuridad que entraba por la ventana revelando que era de noche.

…Gracias… -dijo Kaoru avergonzada nunca le había dicho eso exceptuando a sus amigas.

Tsundere –dijo Butch como burla amistosa dado que no quería que ella se enojara.

¿Qué es eso?, un insulto –dijo Kaoru confusa y enojada.

No, no, es esto …-Butch la estaba besando.

¿¡Mmgt¡? –dijo Kaoru asustada nunca tuvo que enfrentarse a esto no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

p-p-p-PORQUE HICISTE ESO –dijo nerviosa y sonrojada Kaoru.

Vez eso es ser tsundere esa extraña actitud tuya –dijo socarrón Butch.

¿¡P-pero porque?¡

…_no lo sé. _Se dijo en su mente Butch ante la nueva pregunta- ¿_porque lo hice?¿lastima? no lo dudo, cr-creo que… me gusta, su lindo rostro sonrojado tratando de negarlo es tan tierno, su actitud enojada y peleonera una extraña combinación,…que quiero._

Hasta que.

¡RING¡, ¡RING¡-era el teléfono de Kaoru, salvado por el SAGRADO teléfono.

-Alo?

-¡¿DONDE ESTAN LLEVAMOS HORAS ESPERANDOLOS¡?

-si...si ya vamos para allá.

-más les vale.

"colgó"

No creas que te has zafado de esta…¿¡mgth¡?-le dijo Kaoru hasta que.

Y tú tampoco mi verdecita.

Se fueron pero ninguno hablo en el viaje de regreso solo estaban callados cada quien en su propio mundo hasta que llegaron pelearon un rato pero ellos solamente se fueron directos a sus camas a meditar lo sucedido esta tarde.

Solo van 2 días y ya estoy vuelta un sancocho –se dijo así misma Kaoru mientras sus dedos tocaban sus labios como si eso le recordase lo ocurrido en la tarde.

…Porque me hace esto –susurro a la luna como si la escuchara

_¿Eso significa que me quiere? Todavía no entiendo lo de tsundere pero es mejor que verdecita¿ no?._

De ahí en tanto se durmió.

_Debo pensar más en lo que hago no quiero perderla ni verla llorar así otra vez –_pensó Butch

Creo que ahora tengo nuevos métodos de juego con mi tsundere –se le salió de la mente y escapo casi como un susurro de su boca.

**Que les pareció el próximo díganme en los comentarios de que pareja será y otra vez lamento la demora los quiero bye bye a y perdón feliz año nuevo retrasado**


	5. bunny

**Hola en este episodio ay que aclarar algo:**

**ESTE CAPITULO SUSEDIO DURANTE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ósea que ahora gravamos a los demás XD (perdón sabía que si no gritaba no iban a leerlo XD) estos 3 capítulos serán de las parejas después continuamos con la historia.**

¿Qué les pasara a los chicos porque se tardaran tanto? –les pregunta preocupada a los demás.

No lo sé ya van como una hora que no llegan –dice Boomer haciendo énfasis en la frase 1 hora.

Si ya me empieza a preocupar –dijo Miyaco

¿Pero porque no nos divertimos un rato? –dijo la inocente Miyaco haciendo que todos se dieran un fase palm.

No te has dado cuenta que estamos en una situación poco favorable –dijo casi histérica Momoko.

Si pero…eso no nos niega divertirnos un rato mientras vengamos antes del anochecer estaría bien ¿no? –otra vez inocente Miyaco.

¿Pero no te das cuenta que todo Tokio está plagado de monstros come cerebros? –dijo Brick tratando de no gritarle.

Si pero….¡aja¡ Momoko ¿recuerdas el jardín en la colina al borde de la frontera, donde jugábamos de pequeñas? –dijo alegre miyaco

Emm déjame recordar, si lo recuerdo ¿porque?-dijo curiosa Miyaco

Podemos ir a jugar un rato hay siiiii-dijo Miyaco con cara de perrito atropellado.

Yo no puedo tengo cosas que hacer aquí pero ah –suspiro exhausta Momoko-ok puedes ir pero no vengas tarde, ¿alguno de ustedes quiere ir con ella? –pregunto a los dos chicos que hasta el momento estaban hablando de tonterías.

A dónde? –Momoko volvió a suspirar de enojo.

A un parque no tan lejano –dijo Miyaco con amabilidad debía admitir que no eran malos chicos después de todo.

Em tengo que ver si hay suficiente comida y anotar las rasiones –dijo Brick con un poco de flojera.

A pesar de ser el líder de los tontos no era tan tonto como ellas pensaban, es más igualaba la inteligencia de Momoko ha de ser porque tienen el mismo ADN, bueno eso era lo que pensaba Miyaco.

Bueno yo no tengo nada que hacer –dijo alegre Boomer.

Él era el más agradable de los 3 según las chicas no las insultaba tanto como lo hacían los demás antes de *eso* bueno tampoco es que él tenga mal temperamento, también creo que lo saco de Miyaco ella también es buena.

Pov Miyaco:

Volamos sobre la ciudad, se vería hermosa si no estuviera teñida de ese color característico de los órganos y ese horrible olor metálico, además de esos horrorosos gritos provenientes de esos monstros caníbales, en momentos como este se alegra de poder volar y Boomer de que sus poderes evolucionaran para poder volar como ellas, tratando de evitar el más mínimo contacto visual con las calles de su ahora desagradable ciudad visualizo un pequeño monte(campo) con girasoles.

¡Hay¡ es hay –digo alegre sin contar los gritos de fondo que se iban alejando a cada segundo.

Miyaco paro en seco cuando vio por completo el panorama del anterior bello campo, su mente le había jugado una mala pasada estaba tan alegre que imagino despierta pero fue como si la peor pesadilla se hubiese golpeado en su cara, lo que antes era un hermoso campo de girasoles ahora estaba completamente teñido de ese color que ahora odiaba, el carmesí, pequeñas gotas de cristal se asomaron descuidadamente en sus parpados, ella no podía creer que el campo en que ella y sus amigas jugaban de niñas, en donde había creado varios de los mejores recuerdos de su infancia, ahora estaba lleno de zombis y cadáveres o eso parecían.

….Miyaco… -dijo Boomer preocupado, espera un minuto ¿preocupado? Si el no conocía nada del pasado de ella pero le preocupaba el hecho de que ella estuviera llorando _debe ser muy importante para ella *_pensó*.

n-no pasa nada –fingió una sonrisa que a fin de cuentas era muy notable –era de esperar ¿no? Fui muy tonta al pensar que esto no pasaría –ella estaba al borde de la crisis era fácil de ver aunque escondiera su rostro –e-es…so-solo que pen-pensé que….

¿Boomer? –Boomer se acababa de lanzar a golpear a todos zombis que opacaban la belleza anterior de ese lugar.

Cuando acabo Boomer estaba exhausto y ella sorprendida de que el haya echo eso solo porque ella quería recordar ese lugar bien se acercó lentamente caminando tratando de no pisar algo o de sorprender de más al muchacho.

Pov Boomer:

Boomer… gracias. –levanto la cara dejando ver esas pequeñas gotas de cristal.

otra vez en su rostro de ángel, ya no podía negar que le gustaba la pequeña chica rubia como un pequeño ángel caído del cielo aunque suene cursi así el la veía como la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida aunque ahora ese bello rostro fuera atacado con esas gotas saladas ¿cómo un rostro tan dulce producía algo tan salado?

¿Porque lloras ahora hice algo mal? –pregunte preocupado.

Jajajaja no no claro que no, es solo que… -beso una de las mejillas del chico –gracias – esa bella sonrisa sonreía por algo que yo hice y le gusto el sentía que iba a explotar afín podía morir feliz.

Pov normal:

Se sonrojo mucho al darse cuenta de lo que pensó.

….Miyaco… -fue un beso corto y tímido pero fue un beso y eso le bastaba a Boomer y si ella no lo abofeteaba y le decía aprovechado en este momento se sentiría el hombre más feliz del mundo. Lo que no se espero fue que ella lo volvió a besar pero más largo y correspondido por los 2.

Jiji eso significa que estamos saliendo ¿no? –dijo Miyaco sonriendo tímidamente.

¡Si¡ –Boomer de tan emocionado que estaba la cargo como princesa y los pétalos de las flores en ese momento como si se detuviera el tiempo flotaron haciendo la escena mas mágica de la vida de ambos.

A volvamos ya se hiso tarde –dijo Boomer más feliz que una lombriz.

si mi novio –haciendo énfasis en mi novio ambos se sonrojaron Miyaco por lo que dijo y Boomer por lo lindo que sonó que alguien además de sus hermanos lo quisiera de verdad.

_**tan linda como un conejo.**_

**Bueno bueno, que les pareció más largo verdad? Se muy cursi pero salió bien que bueno que lo pude terminar hoy bueno bye bye.**

**Oye yo quero aparecer-dijo nigth mi ayudante.**

**No perro te jodes-dije yo.**

**BYE BYE.**


End file.
